Talk:Adventures in Apocalypse Rising/@comment-27513315-20160505030645
It was a normal day, as we emerge from our massive base surrounding the entirety of Flint. Me and my 5 man team hop out and refil our ammo from the small skirmishes that occured while on night patrol a large team with an entire city captured, we have someone at all times walking around both the outside and inside perimeter of the area, even better if they can balance on the stone walls we use. and oversee in global a 6 man team at MA looking for a fight. I grab all my drums, tell one of my team mates, Kong4321, to stay at the base and make sure nobody gets in, and he says he will. We hop in our gray ural and head to MA, ready for anything. Our tactic here was stealth. We've all been trained for long battles and to stay alive as long as possible, so it's easier to take it slow. As we surround all entrances of MA perching behind the rocks and walls, we see them in the second hangar, with 2 cars and a crap ton of boxes. Now's our chance to move. Suddenly, from behind we hear silenced M4A1 shots and appears that our strongest teammate was killed. We quickly take out the killer, grab the black milli and drums he had, and I give my team the go ahead. We quickly fill in, two above the hangar and I sit near the back enterance, ready to quickly take out their guys. As I walk in, I see they're all transferring loot from the back of the urals to the chests. Here's my chance! I shout get ready and take out 2 with my M4, and my other teammates jump infront of them and take out a few, however we weren't quick enough. Two of them jump in one ural, and run off heading toward Kin. We jump in the other one after repairing the tire with a tire in the crates, and try to catch up to them. At kin, we see a truck which appears to be on fire. We get out to realize that it was just low and it keeps on going, stupid me. We chase around the city until we start to slow down and stop at Union Square, to see them ready for a fight. Running up one of the towers, I kill a freshie looting inside and grab his beans. Good, because I was running low on food. We sit tight behind the wall behind the stairs up to the roof and wait for them to get closer. And this was where things started going downhill. Two cars, one blue sedan and another humvee, pull up with another 3 people, and they get behind their cars ready for a fight. Me and my two friends know we can't take them all, so I signal for one of them to get closer and try to sneak them. Kong, the guard of the loot, starts to come by in his motorcycle and they blow the motorcycle and kill Kong with a landmine. This is our chance, while his body's being looted! I grab the Ural and signal for my friends to grab another one, and we speed out despite being chased. The enemy were mad as hell, and pursued occasionally bumping the back of the car with the sedan. We grab the guy who died at MA earlier, and give him an AK really quickly. Heading back to Prison, knowing that we've won many battles there before, and get ready for the biggest fight of our lives. They pull up, ready for a fight. I snipe them from one of the prison watchtowers, and wait for their friends to loot. However, one snuck in in the back and shot one of us down, who I quickly killed with my USP45. There's still at least 3 of them infront, and they're once again leaving so I need to act quick. I jump off the tower and grab a seat in the ural. They just keep driving and pretend not to know, while my one surviving friend follows behind in the blue car. He rams it infront, blowing it up, and shoots out the windows of the ural, causing them to panick and drive off the road on accident. I jump out, and shoot one of them dead, the other hops in the drivers seat (which the window was repaired) and speeds off to Union again. Since there's nothing we can do, we just follow them onfoot, waiting for Kong to come with our minivan. After about 3 minutes we reach Kin, and go back to Union. It appears they've regrouped as I see 4-5 freshies with military guns looting in the back of the Ural. Oh no, I say to my friend, as I look and see I have 20 shots left. Time to stealthily kill them and press my luck. He provides a distraction, killing 2 of the freshies then getting shot down by their most geared and skilled player. I click his stats while hiding behind a tent and see he has 37 player kills. God damn it, I think to myself. I can do this though, 3 geared players vs my 20 shot M4A1. I look at one of the bodies to find a drum, this will help. Suddenly, I get shot and give away my location, which alerts the 2 surviving players. Just the 37 kills player and his friend. The other ones are looting my friend's body, so I snipe one of them down. The other snipes me and I realize that I'm out of blood bags. I have to get out of here. Jumping in the ural, I speed away to be followed by Kong in the minivan. We need to do this, now. I get out, shoot out their tires with my USP and we go total war mode on them, annihilating their car and our car, and destroying the 37 kill guy. However, I'm shot down by his friend who is shot down by my friend, and we look to Kong. He can do this, I know it. I trained him for this. He quickly sneaks around with an M1 Garand, and I immediately start to swear under my breath. How can he survive this against a heavily geared player? Somehow, he pulls through, pulling out a Tec-9 and firing the enemies head off. We have won. We won this war. Then, a freshie walks by, cleans up my friend, takes all the loot then gets killed by a zombie. The end.